Percy Jackson and the War at Sea
by Girl with a Dragon Patronus
Summary: My version for part of Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Temporarily on hiatus. I've finished the story, but I lost the notebook I wrote it in.
1. Chapter 1

-=Annabeth POV=-

I can't believe it. I'm such an idiot! I should never have let him go. Now, he's probably dead because of me. I shake my head. At a time like this, I can't afford to think that way.

Grover and Tyson walk beside me, with heads hung just like mine. We reach the pine tree and cross the camp's border. As we walk toward the big house, people start to notice we've returned.

Clarisse walks up to us. "That was some explosion! What'd you guys DO?!" I shrug, not speaking. "Hey, Annabeth, where's … oh. Oh gods, I did not think something like this would happen. I'm SO sorry."

We get too the Big House, and Chiron is on the porch. It only took him a minute to figure it out. He saw our expressions, and saw who wasn't there. He obviously remembers the explosion.

"Annabeth," Chiron says, "Tell me the whole story. What happened?"

I can only think one thing.

Percy.

Gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so sorry for not updating. I kinda sorta lost my notebook for several weeks, The same notebook that my entire fanfiction was written out in. Sorry about that..….. (I actually do have the whole thing done, plus a Harry Potter one. I'm just too lazy to type it.)**

-=Percy POV=-

It was around midday, and the sun was beating down on my back. I was on a small raft in the middle of the ocean. No land in sight. Now, I know what you're thinking. Any demigod in their right mind would be freaking out. But I'm no ordinary demigod, you see. I'm a son of Poseidon. So, I know my way around the ocean. Latitude, longitude, you name it. To put it in simpler terms, I know where I am, where I'm going, and exactly how to get there.

I was going over a mental map, for lack of anything else to do, when I suddenly noticed three very large, very aggressive-looking tiger sharks circling me.

_Get lost_, I tell them.

Finally, after many heated arguments, the sharks left. Shortly after their disappearance, the heat in the air turned to a chill, and the sky grew gray. The ocean started acting up. I'm talking serious waves here. And I'm a son of Poseidon. I tried to calm the sea, but to no avail. Why wasn't it obeying me? Then something hit me. My father must have been angry with me

But then something even BIGGER hit me.

_"Poseidon is at war with the older forces of the sea,"_ Chiron had told me.

It had to be Oceanus. It just had to be. Oceanus had sent the tiger sharks, and when I told them to go away, they went back to him. When Oceanus figured out who I was, it occurred to him that if he killed the demigod son of Poseidon, it might crack the sea god, making the titans one step closer to winning the war. It made perfect sense.

As soon as I came to this conclusion, the water became even rougher around me. Monsters from the depths of the ocean surfaced, and I pulled out Riptide. All at once, the monsters swarmed my raft. I plunged my sword into the water, swinging it into a wide arc. I cut the heads off of some monsters, while the blade went straight through others.

_Great, _I thought,_ Now regular fish count as mortals? Even if they're trying to kill me?_

Just then, a wave picked up my raft and turned it upside down. It took all my willpower to flip it back over. I nearly fell into the water, which was now opaque with monsters. I broke off part of the mast and started stabbing at the regular fish. Another wave came and turned me over, but I jumped out of the water, back on to the raft before anything could get to me. More fish and monsters came and surrounded me, like a cloud. I fought with all my might.

I now realized that I was off course.

Oceanus must have been trying to distract me so he could bring my raft to the middle of the ocean, and when I finally tired out, he would bring me down, down, down, into a watery abyss.

And it had worked. _Until now_, I decided.

There was a tugging feeling in my gut as I forced a wave up and used my raft to ride it like a giant surfboard. The monsters were becoming braver now. They started jumping out of the water at me. As I swung at them with Riptide, I thought I must have looked like a crazy baseball surfer. As a particularly bold sea serpent lunged, and as I cut of its head, an insane idea came to me. Insane, but it might work.

I decided to ask Zeus for help.

My prayer probably sounded something like this:

_Oh great Lord Zeus,_

_ I know we're not the best of friends, but I could really use your help right now. Could you maybe send some lightning down, like, right next to my raft? Please? Thanks._

_ Your humble servant forever, _

_ Percy Jackson_

Well, Zeus must have thought I was pretty pitiful, or else known something I didn't, because he answered my prayer. And, BOY, did he answer it. A gigantic, powerful, bright white lightning bolt lit up the sky, and struck the water. Zeus took me seriously when I said "right nest to my raft," because it literally singed my eyebrows. All the monsters vaporized, and all the other fish just turned upside down.

_Thank you, Lord Zeus. _I made a mental note to burn some of my dinner for him later. That is, if I got back.

In case you were wondering, the reason I wasn't praying to my father, Poseidon, even though I was in his realm, was that he and Oceanus can both control water, so they would be kind of equally matched. Also, I didn't want an all-out battle breaking out around me. If Poseidon interfered, then Oceanus would fight back harder. And I definitely wouldn't survive that.

I made another mental note to explain that to my father later. I didn't want to be punished for being disloyal.

Anyways, more monsters kept coming. But I wasn't about to ask for another lightning bolt. One was generous, considering who I was asking, and who was asking. Plus, one was all I needed. I swept all the monsters up and into an air bubble. They were dazed and trapped, and soon started dying off, while even more entered. I was also back on course now, finally.

A wave enveloped me, uncontrollable and suffocating, as my raft shattered and y world collapsed.

I went down, down, down…

Into darkness.

** Well, what did you think? Please review. Also, tell me if any of the details are wrong. (Names, times, ect…. like later on in the story) I lost my copy of TBotL while writing this. That's what this is, if you haven't figured it out. It takes place on and after Percy's journey back to camp after recovering on Ogygia.**

** Chao,**

** The Girl With the Dragon Patronus**


End file.
